Dcolemanh's Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody Casts
Here are some of Dcolemanh's Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody Casts. Cast * Toby as Ed * Stepney as Edd * Thomas as Eddy * Duck as Jimmy * James as Johnny * Henry as Kevin * Emily as Nazz * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Plank * Duncan as Rolf * Daisy as Sarah * Rosie, Molly, and Mavis as The Kanker Sisters * Hector as Eddy's Big Brother Parody Casts *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody 1: The Intro. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody 2: Toby, Stepney, and Thomas flee some pigeons. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody 3: Toby, Stepney, and Thomas attack the Robots. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody 4: A race is about to begin. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody 5: Toby, Stepney, and Thomas plan to ruin Rosie, Molly, and Mavis's vacation. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody 6: Thomas's Train Goes Out Of Control. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody 7: Toby, Stepney, and Thomas upset poor Rosie, Molly, and Mavis. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody 8: Stepney plays a song on the boat for the passengers. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody 9: Toby slides down the stairs and crashes, taking some animals with him. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody 10: Toby, Stepney, and Thomas race toward the Candy Store. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody 11: Stepney tries to escape Toby and Thomas. Trivia *Toby will be pulling Henrietta throughout every parody. *Stepney will be pulling six freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Thomas will be pulling Annie and Clarabel throughout every parody. *Duck will be pulling S.C.Ruffey, a log wagon, two empty cars, a slate car, a conflat car, and a caboose throughout every parody. *James will be pulling Gordon's two green and yellow Express coaches throughout every parody. *Henry will be pulling a light red coach, a dark green coach, and two dark red coaches throughout every parody. *Emily will be pulling her two new coaches throughout every parody. *Duncan will be pulling five coal cars, three slate cars, and a caboose throughout every parody. *Daisy will be running light throughout every parody. *Rosie will be pulling nine freight cars, and while Molly will be pulling four freight cars, Mavis will pull five freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Hector will be Thomas's big brother throughout every parody. *Toby, Stepney, and Thomas will carry some pistol guns, shotguns, and guns throughout Dawn of the Engines. *The train in Look Into My Engines that Toby, Stepney, and Thomas pilot is The Brave Engineer's train. *The R.L.S. Legacy is the boat in Avast Ye Engines. *The engine on the train that Stepney builds and pilots in Don't Rain On My Engines is Casey Jr, the circus engine, coal tender, yellow coach, a flatcar carrying an organ and cage car on top, an orange boxcar, a train giraffe cage car, and a monk cage car. *Stepney pilots Eustace's car in Mission Engine Possible. Category:Dcolemanh